


Aquamarine

by NobleVampire



Category: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Valkyrie Profile Series, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Jewelry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleVampire/pseuds/NobleVampire
Summary: Short poem about Silmeria. If you squint, there's a romantic undertone, but mostly character study. Things I come up with at 2AM.





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do some gemstone inspired VP drabbles, but somehow, my mind came up with the first poem I've ever made. Aquamarine is often related to courage, communication and the sea. It also looks a lot like the crystal Silmeria is inside. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

To him, she was aquamarine  
Sleeping there, so serene  
Within a shining crystal cage  
Patiently waiting for the final stage

He could still remember her eyes, so blue  
And the passion they showed was true  
They shone with no fear  
Just like the stone, so cold and so clear

They held, however, a flame  
Even as she took her aim  
She was like no other, he could see  
This goddess so much like the sea

On the surface, the harsh infinite  
Of a woman who wasn't more than a war instrument  
Where is deep and only few can reach  
You could see a growing need

His words caused more doubt than offense  
Until she lowered her defense  
And when she finally understood  
Her eyes showed exactly beside who she stood

The hunter, however, had his day  
And made sure that this traitor would pay  
Even an innocent caught in a war not hers  
Is fated to suffer from birth

As from her human host she's thorn apart  
He also lets go of his counterpart  
Just like she once saved his life  
To save hers he tried

But from behind he saw a light  
That he knew was not connected to the rite  
He knew he was the main enemy  
That they considered his mere existence a heresy 

All except she who once served the All-Father  
She who they all said had no honor  
The blow hit her with full force  
As she tried to deviate its course

The battle maiden now rests  
And, somehow, the world she loved still protects  
Inside the crystal which cannot be broken  
There sleeps eternally a deity with the spirit of an ocean


End file.
